Cas Cradle
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Human cas having trouble sleeping, cats, brotherly Sam and Kevin, fluff. Dean has to take care of Cas and try to get him to sleep. Cas likes to let cats in the bunker even though Deans allergic and Kevin likes to poke fun, much to sam's approval.
1. Kittens in boxes

Dean walked into the room to find Cas sitting with the corner of a large box on his head. The opposite corner was touching the floor.

"Um what the hell are you doing?" dean asked.

"I couldn't fit in the box!" Cas said.

"Hey!" Sam said.

Dean looked up and Sam indicated for Dean to follow him. Sam lead Dean to a room out of Cas's hearing.

"Dude, what's wrong with Cas?"

"I don't think he's got sleeping down yet. He's been awake all night!"

"So this is because he's sleep deprived?" dean asked. Dean sneezed.

"Not just that!" Sam said.

A bunch of stray kittens came hurdling in as Sam opened the door a crack. They ran out to Cas where he sat bundling them in close to him. He stroked them all lovingly as they clambered over him. They curled up in the box that hung from Cas and tried to sleep.

"Oh hell no!" dean said.

Dean stormed in over to where Cas sat.

"Cas we can't have this! No cats! I'm allergic, remember?!" dean said.

"I know dean. I know everything about you. But look how cute!" Cas held up one of the kittens.

The kitten was as black and fluffy as Castiel's hair, and their eyes matched. Kevin gasped in delight and cooed at the kitten when he saw it. Kevin scooped it up and scratched it behind its ear. The kitten tried to climb up onto Kevin's head, and the other kittens started mewling at his leg. Their mama came strolling in elegantly. She let out one calm meow and the kittens scarpered over to her.

"Cas, the cats have to go!" dean said.

"But dean!" Cas said.

"Cas! The cats go or you go!" dean threatened.

"You said that before and I came back," Cas said.

"It hurt to see you go, but I can't have the-"dean sneezed. It increased his irritance.

"Dean, are you allergic?" Kevin sked.

"Yeah," dean said.

"Cas, if Dean is around cats too long it irritates his body. He could die!" Kevin explained.

Cas's eyes shot up to Dean's in concern. He seemed to think that the cats would kill him, and he unshed them out. He didn't take the box off of his head the entire time. Castiel yawned widely as he tried to walk past dean. Dean stopped him.

"Box!" he said.

"Dean I-"

"Take off the damn box!"

Reluctantly Cas took off the box. One kitten looked up at Dean. The kitten playfully pawed at dean's watch. Dean gave Cas a look. Cas looked guilty.

"How did that get there? I put them all outside!"

"Sam!"

Dean handed Sam the box. Sam placed the kitten outside with the others. Instantly the kittens ran back in again. Kevin and Sam spent twenty minutes chasing rouge kitten outside again. Dean stood face palming and sneezing the whole time.

"Cas let me make this very clear. NO. CATS!" Dean said clearly, "understand?"

Cas nodded softly. Dean hooked the box over Castiel's face.

"Bed. Now!" Dean said.

Kevin wolf whistled.

"Don't even!" Dean said.

Sam was grinning though. He gave Kevin a pleased nod and ruffled his hair affectionately, the way dean did to him growing up.


	2. Go to sleep Cas

The lights were out and the room was dark. The sheets were dragged out at an angle from having to fight a very stubborn Castiel into bed. There were no pillows to lay on because they had been flung across the room. Now Dean slept with his arm around Cas, pinning him to the bed.

Then Dean woke from his slumber. The first thing he did was sneeze.

"Cas?"

"Yes dean?"

"Did you let the cats in again didn't you?"

"No. Youre allergic, Remember?"

Dean switched on the lights. A hoard of kittens scrambled over the covers and the mama curled between Dean's feet.

"Oh THOES cats!" Cas said in mocked surprise.

Dean picked up the mother, and slid from the bed. The kittens ran after him as he walked hurriedly from the room. The whole way to the door the mama hissed and scratched at him furiously. Dean sneezed explosively.

Dean walked by Kevin and Sam as they read books together, lounging on the chairs. They watched dean hurry by in confusion. Moments later the kittens scurried after him. Then Dean slammed the door after them.

They watched Dean go back to the bedroom wordlessly. Sam slid Kevin ten bucks.

"I can't believe he tried it. I really thought he was better than that!" Sam said.

"No you didn't," Kevin said as he tucked the money into his pocket and went back to reading.

"You're right. I didn't!" Sam said.

"I feel like I'm in a frigging slumber party!"

"What's a slumber party?"

"Like a sleepover,"

"What's a sleepover?"

"Where kids hang out braiding each other's hair and having pillow fights and building forts and gossiping!"

"That's sounds fun can we do that?!"

"Do we have to?"

"Please dean?!"

Cas's eyes widened as he begged.

Dean dumped a load of bedding and pillows onto the floor of the main room. Kevin and Sam looked up in confusion.

"Get your crap we're having a slumber party!" dean said.

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because it's the only way to get Cas to sleep!" dean said.

"That doesn't sound so bad. We can swap ghost stories!" Kevin said

"We live in a ghost story!" Dean said

"Then we can braid Sam's hair!" Kevin said.

"We're doing this get your crap!" dean repeated.

Excitedly Kevin ran to his room to grab his bedding and drag it out to where dean had dumped his. Chuckling, Sam did the same.

"Shut up. And we're not braiding your hair princess Lailah!" Dean said.


	3. Slumber Party

Sam sat on a chair and tipped beer down his throat as Cas, Dean and Kevin braided his hair. Dean was the best at braiding but the concentration on his face was priceless. He taught Castiel how to make the plaits tighter as Kevin weaved in white flowers. When they were finished, Sam checked out his hair in the mirror. He nodded approvingly.

"What do we do now Dean?" Castiel asked.

A large feather pillow slammed into Dean's unimpressed face as Kevin yelled

"Pillow fight!"

Dean caught Sam staring at his underwear.

"Hey! My eyes are up here!" Dean said.

"Yeah but dean, batman?" Sam said with a smirk.

Kevin and Cas stared down at Dean. Dean started to feel objectified.

"Hey, I've still gotten laid more times than you!" dean said.

They were all in their pyjamas. Dean was in faded yellow boxers covered in the batman symbol and a loose plain black shirt. Sam was in a grey Stamford shirt and plaid trousers. Kevin was in a white shirt and grey trousers and a red hoodie that hung open around him. Castiel was in a low-cut grey shirt and blue trousers with clouds on them and his tan trench coat. He thumped people with his pillow as softly as possible.

"Dean I don't understand how this is supposed to be fun-"Cas began.

Dean hit him round the face with a pillow. Cas tried to hit him back but Dean ducked out of the way. Cas tried again but Dean moved. Dean hit him again. Cas managed to skim a hit. Then Dean hit him once more and lept to his feet. Castiel climbed to his feet and ran after Dean. Kevin was clobbering Sam with his pillow from behind and Sam ducked so Kevin tripped and rolled into Sam's lap making him an easy target.

Sam Hit Kevin softer than he hit Dean because Kevin was younger. Sam and Kevin set together a trap. Sam slammed his pillow into Dean's face and ran down the hall so Dean had to chase him. Sam ducked into the kitchen and when Dean followed Kevin smashed the pillow into his face.

"Right that's it!" Dean threw his pillow down and ran at Sam.

Sam hardly remembered the last time he saw that expression on Dean's face. A dark smirk of danger. He knew what it meant. Every younger sibling knew what it means when the elder pulls that face. Sam ran. Kevin followed him. Dean tripped Kevin up and he fell into the ready built pillow fort. Dean grinned harshly and pinned Kevin down. He started to force his fingers into the dips of Kevin's collar bone, and wriggled.

Kevin squirmed. He screamed no between squeals of laughter. He laughed so hard and so much that tears started to stream down his face. When he could hardly breathe, Dean loosened his grip, and Kevin wriggled out of his grasp. Sam was standing a little too near. Dean swiped at him to Sam lept back and tripped.

Kevin and Dean held down Sam together. They gave each other the same smirk.

"No-no-no-n-n-no!" Sam stammered. He writhed to get away but it was too late.

Sam thrashed around as Dean and Kevin worked together to rush their fingers into every ticklish nook that they could find. Kevin pulled up Sam's shirt to reveal his stomach. Dean ran his fingertips across the flesh of Sam's stomach so Sam squealed. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"Tickling Sam!" Dean said.

"No-no stop! Get off! Let me go! Please!" Sam yelled giggling.

"What's tickling?" Cas said.

"Like you've never been tickled!" Kevin scoffed

I-I haven't!"

Kevin and Dean froze. Castiel deeply wished he hadn't said that. He didn't like the look on their faces. Cas hoped Sam would help save him from the ordeal but Sam's faced matched theirs. Cas couldn't get away before they pounced and pinned him down.

Castiel's chest ached as he laughed. He wriggled and squirmed but he couldn't get away. He flailed around squirming across the ground. The others laughed as he squirmed. Cas threw popcorn at his attackers to stop them. Some got caught in Sam's braids. Dean and Cas rebuilt the cushion fort to defend themselves against the food that came flying from Kevin and Sam. When they were down to their last pie, they all had to surrender.

Castiel fed Dean the pie by forking it into Dean's mouth for him. Kevin helped Sam get the larger chunks of food from his braids.

"What do we do now?" Kevin asked.

"We talk I guess!" Sam said.

"Talk about what?" Castiel said.

"Well you're an angel. You must be excited for Christmas!" dean said.

"I'm no angel dean!" Cas said.

"YES YOU ARE!" Dean said.

"No. I lost my grace. I lost my wings!" Castiel said.

Dean grumbled something and stormed off to get some paper. He dropped a load of glue, tape, paper and card on the floor and dropped down beside it. He started slicing and sticking and pasting. Dean made some messy and tattered paper wings and a twisted bent, unbalanced halo. Castiel lit up with delight as Dean attached the wings to his back. He bent the halo into shape around Castiel's head.

Castiel curled up against Dean as Dean leaned on Sam and Sam leaned on Dean as Kevin laid across the covers with his pillow and head in Sam's lap. Sam drew circles in Kevin's hair with one hand and untangled his braids with his other.

"How did we end up like this?"

"Like what?"

"Nah it doesn't matter!"

"Dean. Tell me!"

"We used to plan Christmas for weeks before it started, and now we've only just remember it's a thing that happens!"

"Yeah well, now we have people to celebrate with!"

"Santa wont come though. Cas doesn't sleep and he sees you when your sleeping! we'll have to get Cas a cradle or something. A Cas Cradle!"

"Speaking of, Cas is finally asleep!"

"Maybe we should hit the hay too!"

"Yeah. Night Dean."

"Night Sammy."

Dean curled around Casa little more and ran his fingers through Cas's ebony hair. He drifted off imaging Cas at Christmas, not understanding song references, or why he had to sit on top of the tree, or why everyone still laughed at terrible jokes that came from inedible crackers. Yeah, it would be fun.

Then Dean was woken up by a shaggy dog's slobbery lounge wiping across his nose. Sam, CAS and Kevin begged Dean to let them keep him. Dean slammed his head into the pillow.

"Dogs aren't just for Christmas. If you slice them right you can save some for Boxing Day too!" he said with a chuckled. There were horrified and angry gasps from the others.


End file.
